


Courting Reggie

by xBlackxRosexRebellionx



Series: The Women of SAMCRO [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alpha Chibs Tending to His Omega, Alpha Male Courting Female (of sorts), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chibs Claims That, F/M, Feisty Omega, Mother Hen Gemma, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Man/Younger Woman, nontraditional omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Regina Maddock isn't your typical omega. She isn't timid or shy. She isn't mild-mannered or meek. And she CERTAINLY isn't submissive. But Chibs has always loved a good challenge, and he just might be the only male in Charming that can handle the feisty little omega. There's just one catch, she's Gemma Teller-Morrow's niece. And she's never been claimed before.Follow Chibs and Reggie through different meet and greets until the little omega finally decides to let the alpha claim her.
Relationships: Alpha Chibs Telford/Omega Original Female Character, Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Women of SAMCRO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Courting Reggie

_So, this little one-shot is something that happened to hit me while I was reading over some omegaverse fics here on Archive. I’ve found the whole theory behind omegaverse to be completely fascinating and I wanted to try my hand at it. I’ve really enjoyed writing this couple and I’m sure I’ll be writing more about them in the future, but I have a few other stories that I wanted to try my hand at first._

_As usual, this is a story with an older male, younger female theme. I spent some time trying to figure out which man from Sons of Anarchy would make a good match for my original character, Reggie, and then trying to decide from there which of those males would make a more patient and understanding alpha. Whole most of the men in the show could pass as alphas, only a chosen few could handle the fiery Irish woman. So Chibs was naturally the best choice, in my opinion. I hope you enjoy reading about them as much as I enjoyed writing about them._

****

**_Courting Reggie_ **

The first time Chibs Telford met Regina Maddock, the little omega was giving one of the prospects the ass chewing of a lifetime. Chibs had just walked through the front door of Gemma’s house, having been invited over for Gemma’s Sunday dinner, only to discover that some feisty little hellcat had Half Sack cornered, jabbing one angry finger at first the prospect and then the mess that was currently scattered all over Gemma’s kitchen floor.

“You sorry son of a bitch!” the slip of a girl with copper colored hair snarled as Half Sack pressed himself even further against the wall, “Are you blind or were you just not paying attention? Because there’s no other fucking reason you couldn’t have seen me walking across the room with my hands full.”

Chibs’s brows shot up his forehead as she tore into the prospect.

“I… I just… I was just trying to help!” the prospect sputtered, his pale, blue eyes wide as he stared at the girl.

She had her own amber eyes narrowed at him as she crossed both arms over her chest, running her tongue over her teeth behind her lips. Chibs was waiting for her to start tapping her foot any second.

But, instead, she simply cocked one red brow at the prospect as she accused, “I see. So, you’re not blind then. Just stupid?”

“I… No?” Half Sack tried to answer, though it sounded weak, even to Chibs, and the girl must have picked up on it too because, as he watched from his place in the hall, the girl’s full lips slowly started to curl up into a crooked little smirk.

“Well,” she huffed, “If you’re not _completely_ incompetent, then maybe you can find a broom and get this mess cleaned up.”

Half Sack nodded energetically but didn’t move from his place, where he was pressed up against the wall.

“Well?” she hinted, “What are you waiting for?”

Half Sack nearly jumped out of his skin in his haste to get away from her and Chibs, bless him, could no longer contain himself. Before he knew it, his laughter was rumbling forth from him, quickly catching the little hellcat’s attention.

“And you are?” she asked, directing that amber gaze upon him.

“Chibs,” he introduced himself as he stepped into the kitchen, careful to avoid the mess on the floor, and offered one hand out to her, “Chibs Telford.”

“What the hell kind of name is that?” she questioned.

“It’s Scottish,” Gemma informed the girl just as Chibs was opening his mouth to answer her, “Now, if you’re done berating my help, I could use your help with carrying the rest of this over to the table.”

The girl nodded, stealing a glance down at Chibs’s hand before meeting his eyes once more and nodding to him. Then she moved around the mess on the floor and headed over to Gemma, grumbling all the way.

“Stupid fucking idiot,” she mumbled, “Ruined my perfectly good corn bake.”

“Leave it be, Reggie,” Gemma scolded as she sliced the meatloaf there at the stove.

“Well, it’s a waste of perfectly good food!” the girl complained before finally resigning herself to sulk with her mouth shut while she carried various dishes full of food over to the dinner table.

But that didn’t stop her from shooting the prospect the stink eye of doom from across the room. And if looks could have killed… Well, he would’ve died a most horrific death. Chibs was sure of it.

“When you’re finished with that, why don’t you go holler at the boys?” Gemma told the girl, “I’m sure they’re hanging out in Clay’s man cave.”

“I see you’ve met my niece, Chibs,” Gemma piped up from her place at the stove once the girl had set the last dish of food on the table, leaving the meatloaf to Gemma, who was still slicing it, and heading out of the room.

_“Niece?”_ Chibs practically exclaimed.

Gemma nodded.

“She Nate’s?” Chibs inquired, his eyes fixed on the spot the girl had disappeared to.

“No,” Gemma explained, shaking her head as she continued on her task at hand, “She’s Jenelle’s.”

“So, what’s she doin’ here in Charmin’?” Chibs asked.

“Well, I guess she decided Charming was where she wants to put her roots down,” Gemma replied, quickly catching his attention.

“Well, I cannae imagine why…” Chibs stated as his dark gaze swiveled to follow the direction where said girl had just disappeared, “Charmin’s not fer everyone. Ya either love it or ya hate it.”

Gemma nodded her agreement before stating, “That funeral I went to two weeks ago?”

“Aye,” Chibs said, giving her his full attention now.

“That was Jenny’s,” Gemma told him.

“Ah, Christ,” Chibs cursed, “I’m sorry, Gem. I dinnae mean ta –,”

But Gemma cut him off, insisting, “I’m fine. And she will be too. She’s a Maddock, all Irish fire.”

Chibs nodded his head, even though he knew she was lying, agreeing, “Aye, with piss and vinegar in her veins.”

Gemma couldn’t help but laugh at that, retorting, “Yeah, I suppose so. She’s got more fire in her than her mother ever had. Jenny never did stand up for herself when we were growing up. But it didn’t matter. Everyone knew better than to mess with Gemma Maddock’s sister.”

“Then she must ‘ave godden it from her aunt,” Chibs razzed, cocking one brow at the matriarch of SAMCRO.

“Oh, shut up and come help me with this damn meatloaf,” she chided, despite the smile that curled at her lips.

“Aye, ma’am,” Chibs told her, making his way over to grab the platter that the meatloaf was on.

_“Boys!”_ he heard the girl yell from somewhere down the hall, _“Food!”_

A couple minutes later, he heard her coming down the hall, prompting, “Come on, ladies! Get those asses moving! I’ve got dibbs on the butt!”

“The butt?” Jax asked as the men shuffled into the dining room, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“The end of the meatloaf,” the girl elaborated, “It’s got more sauce on it.”

“Ahh…” Tig teased, waggling his dark brows suggestively, “So you like the sauce, huh?”

The girl grinned to beat the Cheshire Cat, replying, “Well, wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, actually,” Tig told her, “That’s why I asked.”

“Tig, knock it off,” Gemma scolded, “That’s my niece.”

_“Niece?”_ the men asked collectively, all of them jerking their heads around to stare at Gemma.

“Reggie, honey, these degenerate bastards are the Sons of Anarchy,” Gemma informed her niece, “Boys, this is my niece, Regina Maddock. She's going to be staying with us for a while. I want you all to make her feel welcome.”

A collective “Yes ma'am" was heard from the group as everyone started taking their seats.

The introductions were passed around, along with the food, and plates were filled. But Chibs still caught Reggie glaring daggers at the prospect all during the meal.

The second time Chibs saw Reggie, it was two weeks later. He’d been among the group of Sons that Gemma had recruited to help Reggie get everything set up there at her little coffee shop on the corner, something that Clay wasn’t exactly too thrilled about – especially since it took them away from work there at the auto body shop.

Chibs walked into the building, his brows hiking up his forehead as he was immediately greeted with the sound of loud pop music playing from a laptop that was set up on the main counter there in the shop. His dark eyes scanned the little shop, and he was quick to discover that he had beaten the rest of the boys there. Hell, he’d even beaten _Gemma_ there!

His eyes roamed around the little shop until he found Reggie standing there in the middle of the room, stretching up as tall as she could reach as she painted the wall a rich, warm, mocha color. She was standing there barefooted, wearing a plain, white wife beater and a little pair of gray, cotton shorts with an elastic band that she’d rolled over at the waist. She already had paint smudged across her arms and her shirt and it had dripped across her feet in a couple places. She had her long, copper-colored locks pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and she was trying to blow a stray strand of hair out of her eyes as she worked the roller back down the wall towards her.

He smiled to himself before starting over in her direction.

“Looks like ya got an early start!” Chibs called out to her, having to yell to be heard over the music.

“Oh! Fuck!” she cursed as she whipped around to face him, dripping paint all over her bare feet and the plastic that she had laid out over the rustic looking hardwood floors.

She narrowed her amber eyes at him, pressing her free hand over her chest and scolding, “Jesus Christ! Give a woman a heart attack, why don’t you?”

Chibs chuckled, mirth dancing in his dark eyes, but was quick to apologize, stating, “Sorry, love. I dinnae mean ta scare ya.”

She gave a small sigh, nodding her head, and told him, “I see I’m not the only early riser.”

Chibs shook his head at that, stating, “I’ve always been an early riser. I’m a firm believer that, the sooner ya get started on a project, the sooner ya finish it.”

She nodded, a small smile tugging at her full lips, and replied, “Well, it’s nice to see that I’ve finally met another believer. My fellow students never quite seemed to share that sentiment at college.”

Chibs’s brows rose at that and he asked, “Ahh… So ya were a college girl, huh?”

She nodded, carefully setting her paint roller back down on the lid of the paint can she’d been using and moving across the room to go turn down the music that was blaring out of her laptop.

“Sorry,” she apologized with a slightly sheepish grin, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, “It’s conducive to my work.”

He chuckled at that, shaking his head at her playfully, and teased, “Sounds like shite ta me.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, though he saw the amusement dancing in those amber irises, and retorted, “Halsey is _not_ ‘shite’. She’s a _damn_ good singer.”

“If ya say so, lass,” he said before he inquired, “So, what did ya study at college? Where did ya go?”

“JU,” she answered, “I was a psychology major.”

Chibs’s brows nearly met his hairline at that. He supposed it wasn’t surprising that she’d gone to a public college like Jericho University. It wasn’t like her mother had the cash that Gemma had access to. But she had to be a smart one if she’d studied psychology.

“Psychology, huh?” he questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders, informing him, “I thought I wanted to be a criminal psychologist.”

Chibs gave a low whistle at that. Yeah. She was _definitely_ a smart one.

But Chibs found himself frowning as she went on to inform him, “But, as it turns out, I didn’t have the funds to pursue a doctorate’s degree and those academic scholarships only go so far. So, when mom died, I figured I’d come back here to Charming, where she grew up. I thought I’d open up a little coffee shop with the money she left me. I was an only child, so I got it all.”

Chibs nodded, afraid to say anything else. He was sure that her mother’s death was still probably a sore subject.

But she surprised him once more, stating, “Go on. Ask. I know you want to. It was the family flaw.”

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“The family flaw,” she elaborated, “It’s what killed her.”

Chibs nodded then in understanding.

“’M sorry fer yer loss,” he said.

And it was true. He knew all about losing loved ones. Hell, his wife – or, well, _ex-wife_ now – had filed for a divorce the day his Kerrianne had turned 10. Apparently, she’d been happier with Jimmy O. And Chibs, though devastated at the time, couldn’t blame her. How could one truly say that they were married if they were physically separated from the person by force and were unable to ever see or contact each other? The earth didn’t stop spinning. They couldn’t stop time or erase the past. So they had to make due with the hand they were dealt. Chibs had just taken it much harder than Fiona or Kerrianne had.

Chibs shook his head at himself and returned his attention to the little redhead, finding that she was over fiddling with the buttons on the coffee machine.

“You want some coffee?” she asked.

“Sure,” he told her, “I could use a cup o’ caffeine.”

She laughed at that, and he found that the sound was light and bubbly. He quite liked it.

“I like that,” she said, “I’ll have to remember it. I usually call it my ‘rocket fuel’.”

Chibs chuckled as he made his way over to the counter, reaching back into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, which was attached to the chain at his belt loops.

“What the hell are you doing?” she inquired.

“Well, I was _goin’_ ta pay ya,” he replied, as if it was quite obvious.

“No, you’re not,” she insisted, “It’s on the house. It’s the least I can do if I’m gonna put you to work.”

Chibs couldn’t help but smile at that, nodding amicably as he agreed, “Fine. But next time, I’m payin’.”

“Now do you really think that Aunt Gem is gonna let me charge you boys for coffee?” Reggie countered, setting one hand on her hip and cocking one brow at him.

“Yer probably right,” Chibs said, “Where is she anyway?”

“She’s late,” came Gemma’s response as she walked in the door.

Reggie offered her the first mug of coffee she poured, making sure to top it off with Bailey’s Irish cream for her aunt.

“Oh, thank you, honey,” Gemma told her, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “Sorry I’m late. I had to remind Clay again this morning that some of the boys won’t be coming in to work today. He wasn’t too thrilled about it, but I told him these legs would be shut tight as a tick’s ass for a _week_ if he didn’t abide by the terms he agreed to last night.”

Reggie, who was just pouring Chibs’s coffee into another mug, couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Ahh…” she sighed, when she was finally able to recompose herself, “The old ‘no sex’ trick, huh?”

Gemma just nodded, a smug smile curling at her lips, and replied, “Works every time, honey.”

“Doesn’t it though?” Reggie agreed, giggling once more.

“That’s a bit harsh iddinit?” Chibs inquired.

Both of the women looked at each other for a brief moment before shaking their heads and answering, “Nah.”

Gemma turned to lean back against the side of the counter, her dark eyes circling the little coffee shop and taking everything in.

“I see you’ve already started painting,” she pointed out.

“I did,” Reggie replied.

“I thought I told you to let the boys do it,” Gemma reminded her.

“You did,” Reggie told her, “But I happen to suffer from insomnia and, if I can’t sleep, I might as well be doing something productive. So, I got a little early start. No big deal. Besides, you and Chibs are the only two that even bothered to show up to help.”

“Who says?” Chibs heard a familiar voice pipe up as Happy walked into the building, followed closely by Juice, Jax, and the newest prospect, Kit.

“Ahh… There’s the muscle,” Gemma said, a smile curling her lips as she lifted her mug to take a long pull from it.

“Good,” Reggie said, “Now I can put them to work.”

Chibs watched as she poured them each a mug of coffee before adding a healthy dose of Bailey’s to her own mug.

“You too, huh?” Chibs razzed, his smile making his dimples come out, despite the scars that sliced across his cheeks.

“Irish,” she pointed out, gesturing with one finger to her red hair as she lifted her mug up, “That’s like asking if a bear shits in the woods.”

All of the guys laughed at that. And, no sooner had they finished their coffee than Reggie had started barking out orders to each of them. They were quick to groan in protest, but, when she promised to treat them to lunch and send them home with sweets, Chibs knew she’d taken one from Gemma’s playbook.

The third time Chibs saw Reggie, it was because he had gotten a phone call from Gemma, informing him that she had had to renege on her day out with her niece because something had come up and she had to watch Abel.

“I donnae know what that’s got ta do with me,” he replied into the phone, confusion knitting his dark brows as he sat on the edge of his bed, sheets draped over his lap and a lit cigarette hanging between the fingers of his other hand.

“We go _every_ Saturday to do our shopping together. I can’t just back out on her, Filip. She needs _someone_ to go with her,” Gemma pointed out, “And _that,_ Filip, is where _you_ come in.”

“Why me?” he questioned.

“Because, for some unknown reason, she seems to like you, Telford,” Gemma informed him, shocking him speechless, “Besides, she’d fucking kill that vegetarian prospect. And the other one has been sniffing around after her since he knows she’ll be coming into heat in a couple of weeks. I want someone I can trust to watch her, keep her safe, make sure none of the other guys try to put the moves on her.”

Chibs sighed. How the hell did he wind up getting involved in these kinds of situations?

“She’s a grown woman, Gem,” Chibs tried to point out, “She’s gonna do whatever she wants, seek out whichever male she pleases.”

“She’s 23,” Gemma countered, “She’s just lost her mother, she’s in an unfamiliar town, and she’s just opened her own business. She’s got a lot on her plate right now, Filip. She could use a friend right now.”

“All right,” he sighed, “I suppose I can go.”

“Well, do you have anything else to do with your Saturday?” Gemma inquired.

“No’ really, no,” Chibs replied.

“Good,” Gemma chirped, “Then you’ll go.”

“Aye,” Chibs said as he pushed himself to his feet, “I’ll go.”

“Good,” Gemma told him, “I’m sending you her address now. And Filip?”

“Yeah?” he asked the headstrong matriarch of SAMCRO.

“Thank you,” Gemma replied before the other line went dead.

Chibs shuffled down the hall to take a shower, hoping that it would wake him up a bit. Last night had been a long night. There had been a pretty decent party thrown at the clubhouse, and he had had a bit more to drink than he knew was wise. But he had had every intention of sleeping it off today, a plan that Gemma had just dashed for him.

He shook his head and adjusted the water before hopping into the shower.

Half an hour later, he was pulling his Dyna into the drive in front of Reggie’s little apartment. His brows hiked up his forehead when he noticed the old 1967 Chevy Chevelle SS parked under the little carport that was attached to the side of the apartment. It was black with two cherry red racing stripes painted up over the top of the car, from the hood to the trunk.

He nearly jumped right out of his skin when he heard Reggie holler at him from the front door, telling him, “Uh uh! You park that thing over there by the curb! We’re taking my car!”

Chibs cocked one dark brow at her and she asked, “Can you pack $100 worth of groceries into that thing?”

He sighed but did as he was told, backing down the drive and parking his motorcycle beside the curb in front of her apartment. Yeah, this was going to be a _great_ fucking day.

But he was pleasantly surprised.

Reggie insisted on treating him to breakfast there at her house, having fixed corned beef hash with whole kernel sweet corn and eggs scrambled into it, along with toast, bacon, and a steaming mug of coffee. Chibs had tried to tell her that she hadn’t had to cook for him, but she was hearing none of it. So, he sat down with her, quickly tucking into the plate that she had piled high for him.

Once breakfast was over, he stepped outside to have a smoke while she went to change her clothes. Then they climbed into her car and headed out.

“I was wondering who Aunt Gem was gonna send in her place,” Reggie commented as she navigated down the streets of Charming.

Chibs chuckled, telling her, “Well, she said that she couldn’t send Sack ‘cause ya woulda killed him.”

Reggie’s lips pulled back from her teeth in a little sneer and she practically snarled, “Fucking incompetent idiot. I mean, can you ever really trust people that don’t eat meat?”

Chibs laughed uproariously at that, replying, “She said that too.”

“Here’s my thing,” Reggie said, shocking him speechless, “If a person’s a vegetarian, does that mean that they won’t eat pussy or suck a guy off? I mean, honestly, we’re human. We classify as meat, right? I couldn’t take a man seriously if he told me ‘Sorry, honey, but I don’t do that. I’m a vegetarian.’ I’d lose my fucking shit. I’d tell the sorry son of a bitch ‘Really? Me too. Sorry. I don’t suck cock.’ I mean what the fuck? If you want me to put that thing in my fucking mouth, then you’d better _damn_ well be willing to reciprocate. I’m all for tit for tat, but that shit’s crazy.”

Chibs couldn’t fucking speak, gaping at her from the passenger seat with his eyes wide and his brows nearly at his hairline.

“What?” she asked, stealing a glance over at him before returning her gaze back to the road once more, “It’s a perfectly logical question.”

“Yeah…” Chibs finally agreed, “I suppose it is. I just didnae expect it is all.”

“So, I understand why she didn’t send that fuckwit,” Reggie told him, “But I’m kind of surprised she didn’t send the other prospect. Kit was it?”

Chibs felt his jaw tick as his teeth clenched.

“Yeah,” he answered, “Kit.”

“Right,” she said with a nod, “So why not send him?”

“’Cause she seems ta think that he’s been sniffin’ around ya since he knows ye’ll be goin’ into heat soon,” Chibs informed her, “And she happened ta mention that she thinks ya favor me over the other Sons.”

“Well, I can’t say that I’m opposed to Kit ‘sniffing around’ as Aunt Gem put it,” Reggie stated matter-of-factly.

Chibs didn’t fail to notice that she had avoided addressing the _other_ claim that Gemma had made.

“Yeah, well, Gemma said she wants me ta keep an eye out fer ya,” Chibs told her, “She said she doesn’t want any of the boys tryin’ ta come onto ya.”

Not to mention that there was the whole issue of consent when it came to a female in heat.

He could have sworn that he heard the little omega beside him actually _growl_ at that.

“Then how the hell am I supposed to get any relief?” she snarled, her inner omega making her detest at the idea quite obvious, “It’ll be my first natural heat since high school and –,”

“What now?” Chibs interrupted her, his brows high on his forehead as he stared at her with his mouth open.

“I haven’t had a heat cycle since I was in high school,” she sighed, “I was on suppressants while I was at college so that I could focus on my studies. I didn’t take summer breaks either, I took classes straight on through so that I could finish my Bachelor’s degree in three years’ time instead of four.”

“Reg, that’s not healthy,” Chibs chided, “Jesus, do ya even know what that can do ta a person?”

Chibs was both shocked and horrified by the knowledge that such a smart, self-reliant young woman would opt to deny her body of its natural cycles, even for something as important as a higher education. Surely, she had to know that there would be repercussions once she weaned herself off of the suppressants?

“Look,” Reggie huffed, putting the car in park right there in the middle of the fucking street and glaring in his direction, “I don’t need a lecture from you too. What I _need_ is someone that will help me get all the shit I need to properly prep for my upcoming heat cycle. Do you think you can do that? Because, if not, this whole thing is a bit pointless, is it not?”

Chibs stared at her, his eyes wide. He couldn’t _believe_ that she had just done that!

“Can ya put the car back in drive?” he suggested, gesturing with one hand to the stick shift.

“Not until you give me an answer,” she retorted.

Chibs sighed, bringing one hand up to run his fingers through his shaggy, salt and pepper hair.

“Aye,” he sighed quietly.

“I’m sorry,” she questioned, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I said ‘Aye’,” Chibs told her, “I can do that.”

“Good,” Reggie replied, her hand wrapping around the stick to shift the car back into drive.

Once they were at the store, it became _quite_ clear to Chibs just how lost the little omega was as she shuffled down the aisles, her amber eyes skimming over the items on the shelf.

Finally, Chibs cracked, asking, “What kinds o’ snacks do ya like ta eat? What are some o’ yer favorite foods? If yer gonna be locked up in the apartment fer a week or so, yer gonna need ta make sure it’s stocked. And if ya find a male ta take care o’ yer needs, yer gonna need ta keep yer energy up and keep drinkin’ fluids or ye’ll get weak. Ye’ll get dehydrated or anemic.”

Reggie gave a slow nod, her eyes narrowing slightly in concentration as she started scoping out the snacks. She grabbed up a bag of barbeque chips and Chibs sighed, shaking his head, and reached out to take it from her, putting it back on the shelf.

“What the hell, Scottie?” she questioned, hands on her hips as she fixed those amber eyes on him.

“I said _snacks,”_ Chibs told her, “Not junk.”

“Snacks _are_ junk,” she retorted.

Chibs sighed, rolling his dark eyes, and walked over to grab a bag of Chex Mix off the shelf, telling her, _“This_ shite is healthier fer ya than those damn chips.”

“Fine,” she huffed, though he didn’t miss the way she cradled the bag to her chest for a second after taking it from him before she put it in the cart, “But if you tell me that I can’t have my Cheez Its, we’re gonna have a problem.”

Chibs scoffed at that, moving over to snag a bag of extreme cheddar blasted goldfish off the shelf and handing them to her.

“There,” he said, “They’re healthier and they taste better.”

“What are you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion, “The snack police or something?”

“I’m just tryin’ ta look out fer an omega that doesna have a fuckin’ clue what she’s doin’,” he informed her.

She gasped at that before narrowing her eyes at him and shoving him away from the cart so that she could steer it away from him, starting back down the aisle.

“Stupid fucking old ass alpha, thinking he can tell me what the fuck to eat and how the fuck to live my life,” she grumbled under her breath.

But not quietly enough.

Chibs leaned down to snarl into her ear, “This ‘stupid fuckin’ old ass alpha’ is tryin’ ta make sure that yer takin’ care of, ya ungrateful little shite. _Someone’s_ gotta look after ya. Ya won’ do it yerself. Don’ even know how. But that wouldnae be a problem if ya hadnae taken those fuckin’ suppressants.”

She stopped, right there in the middle of the aisle, whirling around to face him, and found that he was _much_ closer than she had anticipated, making her brows hike up her forehead and her eyes widen slightly as she found his face just centimeters from her own.

Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent of him and he knew what she would smell: leather, cigarette smoke, coffee, amber and oak, and a slight hint of fresh mint. He watched as her nostrils flared and her eyes drifted shut for a moment. It was then that his own nostrils flared as he picked up on the scent of her arousal, strong and musky, overpowering the sweet but floral scent of jasmine and vanilla that he had come to associate with her. God that scent was fucking intoxicating.

“Ya listen ta me, girl,” he scolded, prompting her to open her eyes and stare back at him with those amber irises.

Her pupils were dilated he noticed, a testament of her growing arousal.

“I’m willin’ ta compromise on the shite ya put in this cart, as long as yer willin’ ta at least hear me out,” he tried to bargain with her.

“Fine,” she agreed, though her voice was slightly shaky and a quick glance down at her neck showed that her pulse was thrumming.

His gaze lingered at her scent gland for a moment, noticing that it was unmarked, and he realized then that she had never been claimed by a male before. Which meant one of two things: either she was unwilling to let any of them claim her for their own because she hadn’t met a male yet that she felt was worth settling down with or no male had shown enough interest in her to want to claim her for his own. And Chibs found the latter to be _highly_ unlikely, considering her beautiful features, those delicious curves, and that fiery temper of hers. Sure, she was anything _but_ your typical omega. She wasn’t submissive, wasn’t timid or meek. She wasn’t soft-spoken or obedient. But that was all just part of her charm. And what male didn’t like a good challenge?

The mere _thought_ of her being unclaimed by any other male sent his own testosterone soaring and she was quick to pick up on it too, her nostrils flaring and her dark lashes fluttering as her eyes threatened to roll back in her head.

“Mmm…” he heard her purr, her inner omega voicing her approval of his scent.

Chibs leaned closer then, bringing his face right down to her throat to nuzzle the tip of his nose against her scent gland. It sent a shudder rippling down her spine and a gasp tumbled from her lips as her hands flew out to grasp at the leather of his kutte, desperate for something to keep her grounded.

“Careful, little one,” he rumbled into her ear, “Yer gonna give an old man the wrong idea…”

“Or the right one,” she replied, confirming his suspicions that she might just be willing to let him take her.

“Then I might just be tempted ta make a scene,” he retorted.

“Oh?” she asked, seeming a bit breathless, “What kind of scene?”

“One where I shove ya up against that shelf right there and fuckin’ rail ya into next Sunday,” he practically growled.

She whimpered, her inner omega delighting at the idea even as she brushed her lips along his jaw in a sign of submission, something that both shocked and aroused him.

“I might like that,” she purred back to him.

“I don’ doubt that, lass,” he stated, “But somethin’ tells me ye’d like it better if I bent ya over this cart, pushed yer hair over yer shoulder, and sank my teeth into the back of yer neck while I slid inside o’ that wet little pussy.”

She gasped, her arousal spiking, and practically whimpered as she leaned closer, rubbing her chest against him in a blatant invitation as she nuzzled at his throat, teasing his scent gland with her warm, wet tongue and causing him to harden at an alarming rate, the prominent bulge in his black jeans pressing against her stomach.

“Please!” she begged, the word so quiet and breathless that he nearly missed it.

But before Chibs could make a complete fool of himself in public, he decided to pump the brakes. He took a couple steps back, putting some much-needed distance between the two of them and bringing one hand up to run his fingers through his hair. He sucked a deep breath in through his nose, trying to calm his raging testosterone, which only proved to be another mistake since it drew more of her heady scent into his nostrils.

When his dark eyes found her once more, he found her staring at him with her eyes wide, blinking in shock and looking like he’d just hauled off and slapped her. The rejection was written all over her face. But, beneath that, there was disappointment, disbelief, _pain,_ and he had the desperate urge to pull her into his arms, to coddle her, to pacify her, something he had only done with one other woman.

“Reggie –,” he started, barely resisting the urge to reach out and touch her soft skin.

“Fuck you!” she spat back at him, quickly turning to walk away from him.

She practically ran out of the store, leaving him with a half empty cart and one awkward phone call to make to Juice to come pick him up so that he could drop him off at Reggie’s apartment so he could pick up his bike.

When Chibs arrived at Reggie’s apartment, he carried the bags full of snacks and drinks that he had picked out for her on her front step, having stolen a pen and a sheet of paper from the little notepad in Juice’s glove box and scrawled out a quick apology onto it. He set the note on top of one of the bags and knocked on the front door, knowing that she wouldn’t bother to answer it, at least not right away. Then he walked over to his bike, climbed on, and drove away.

Chibs showed up at the coffee shop a week later, still not having heard from the little omega that had been plaguing his thoughts since the incident that day at the grocery store. She was all he could think about and, with his line of work, that shit was dangerous.

But, what he found instead of Reggie was some lanky, curly haired kid working behind the counter.

“Is Reggie here?” Chibs inquired, craning his neck to look around the kid, towards the bakery in the back of the shop, where Reggie sometimes disappeared to, especially early in the morning like this.

“Nah, man,” the kid answered, shaking his head, “She’s had a pretty rough week.”

Chibs frowned at that, but the kid didn’t bother to elaborate.

“What’s goin’ on with her?” Chibs questioned.

“I’m not at liberty to say,” the kid told him.

Chibs snarled at that, his lips pulling back from his teeth, and he warned him, “I’m losin’ my patience, boyo. I’d suggest ya start tellin’ me what the fuck I wanna hear.”

The kid’s bright green eyes landed on the patches on Chibs’s kutte and they widened then.

He swallowed hard, but insisted, “Sorry, man. I can’t. Gemma’s orders.”

Chibs lost it, reaching out to grab the kid by the collar of his shirt and tugging him halfway across the counter, customers be damned. He heard gasps and murmurs coming from various directions there in the shop.

“Listen,” Chibs growled, his voice holding a dangerous, gravelly edge, “Gemma’s gonna be the _least_ of yer fuckin’ worries if ya don’ tell me what the fuck’s goin’ on with Reggie.”

But the kid just shook his head, the motions jerky and his eyes wide with fear.

Chibs slammed the kid down on the counter, the side of his face colliding with the smooth, marble countertop.

“Ya better tell me _right_ fuckin’ now!” Chibs bellowed, “Where is Reggie?!”

“She’s at home, man!” the kid cried, “She’s at home! She went into heat early, and it’s been really hard on her. Gemma’s there with her now.”

Chibs dropped him, turning to stalk out of the shop, not giving a single fuck that all eyes were on him. He made his way over to his Dyna and climbed on, peeling away from the curb and quickly closing the distance between him and the infuriating little omega that had stolen every bit of his attention over the past few weeks since he had met her.

When Chibs arrived at Reggie’s small apartment, he found Gemma’s Escalade parked in the drive behind Reggie’s Chevelle. He killed the engine, throwing the kickstand down and climbing off of his bike. He made his way up the little walkway to her front door and lifted one hand to start pounding his closed fist against the wooden door.

After the third round of incessant banging, the door was pulled open to reveal a very unimpressed Gemma Teller-Morrow, one dark brow cocked at him and one hand pressed firmly to her hip.

“No,” Gemma told him, wasting no time with subtleties.

“No?” Chibs questioned, “No what? I haven’t even fuckin’ asked anythin’ yet.”

“Well, unless you’re here to apologize, you’re not getting in to see her,” Gemma informed him.

“Oh, fer fuck’s sake, Gem!” Chibs snarled, “What did ya expect me ta do? Bend her over and fuck her right there in the fuckin’ store? I put that distance between us fer her own fuckin’ good, Gem, and ya know it. A man can only take so much. And I won’t take a woman against her will. A female in heat has no right ta give consent. They’re no’ thinkin’ straight and ya know it. Even I have my limits.”

“Yeah,” Gemma scoffed, “And here I thought yours were better than the rest of the boys’. But I see that I was wrong.”

Chibs’s dark brows furrowed at that and Gemma narrowed her dark eyes at him, leaning closer to snarl at him, “I won’t have you toying with her, Filip. She’s too delicate for that shit right now.”

Chibs jabbed an angry finger in the direction of the inside of Reggie’s apartment, growling, “That woman is _anythin’_ but delicate, Gemma, and we both know it. She’s strong and determined and smart. She’s independent and resourceful. She doesnae need a damn man ta take care o’ her –,”

“You’re right,” Gemma interrupted him, “She doesn’t _need_ a man to take care of her. But right now, she’s really craving one to help her get through this. How would you fucking feel if you hadn’t had a rut in 5 years? Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve called Kit over to help her out and he should be here any minute, so –,”

“The fuckin’ prospect?!” Chibs cried, “Jesus, Gem! Like that fuckin’ tosser could take care o’ her. Shite, she’d have ta mount him every fuckin’ hour just ta get a little satisfaction. Fuck, if yer gonna set her up with one o’ the boys ta scratch her itch, at least pick one that knows what he’s fuckin’ doin’.”

“Oh, and you think you can do better?” Gemma countered.

“Yer fuckin' right I can,” Chibs retorted.

Gemma just stood there, staring down her nose at him for a moment before she finally sighed, stepping out of the way and giving a jerk of her head as she told him, “She’s back in her room. Last I knew, she’d shed her clothes and she was trying to make a nest, but she couldn’t seem to be able to build one that satisfied her.”

Chibs was quick to step into the apartment, stopping only when Gemma reached out to place one firm hand on his chest and remind him in a firm tone, “She hasn’t been in heat for 5 years, Filip. You do right by her.”

Chibs nodded, meeting her dark eyes with his own.

“Aye,” Chibs promised, “I will. Now, can I go see my omega?”

_“Your_ omega?” Gemma inquired incredulously, her brows hiking up her forehead.

“’S what I said, wasnae?” he questioned her.

Gemma just nodded before stepping around him and heading for the front door. She locked it before pulling it closed behind her.

Reggie was ripping her nest apart for the umpteenth time already that morning, grabbing pillows and flinging them across the room, this one hitting a wall, that one sailing into her closed bedroom door. She growled low in her throat, voicing her displeasure and frustration. God, she just couldn’t seem to build a nest to fucking suit her. She was about five seconds from just saying to hell with it and shredding all of the damn pillows and blankets in her room when there was a soft rap at her bedroom door.

“I’m fine, Aunt Gem,” she called, knowing that her aunt was worried sick about her and that there wasn’t any reason to take her frustrations out on the one person that was kind enough to offer her help in her time of need, “I’m just… trying to build a fucking nest.”

“Maybe I could be o’ some help?” she heard a thick, familiar Scottish brogue call back to her from the other side of the door.

And, despite the anger that rose up in her at the thought of him showing his face after the shit he’d pulled last week, her arousal was quickly making its presence known. And it was just as quickly winning the battle against her anger.

But that didn’t mean that she had to make it easy on him.

“Go the fuck away, Scottie!” she yelled as she made her way around her bedroom, gathering up her pillows and going to drop them all onto her bed once more before starting the painstaking process of trying to build a proper nest once again.

“Come on, love,” he prompted from the other side of the door, “I know I fucked up. Just let me in.”

He was silent for a beat before he added, “Please…?”

That surprised her, causing her to jerk her head up and around to gaze at the door. Her chest tightened. She wanted to believe him. She really did.

But she was still pissed.

“Fuck you!” she spat.

“I will,” he promised, “If ye’ll have me.”

That shocked her. Had her eyebrows shot up any further on her forehead, they would’ve flown right off of her face.

“You’ve got a _lot_ of fucking nerve showing your face around here,” she snapped, “After what you did? I don’t fucking think so. And guys say that _we’re_ the cock tease!”

“Look, I know what I did wasnae right, Reg,” Chibs told her, “And I’m sorry.”

That gave her pause. No other man she’d ever known had ever apologized to her before. They just didn’t seem to be capable of it. Call it alpha male pride, call it fucked up genetics, call it whatever it may be, but it was like they were trained at a very young age to never apologize for their wrongdoing. Or hell, maybe it was ingrained in their very DNA. Reggie didn’t know and, quite frankly, she was past the point of caring at the moment. It was what it was, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She was silent for a moment as she weighed her options.

She could turn him away. Her Aunt Gemma had already called the hot, young prospect and asked him to come “tend” to her. But he was young and probably inexperienced, especially compared to an older man like Chibs.

She could let Chibs into her room, convince him to fuck her and then kick his sorry ass right back out of her apartment. While she knew that that particular option would make her feel better, that solution was a fleeting one. Her symptoms would subside for a brief period of time if she allowed him to mount her, but she also knew that it would probably result in her burning her bridges with him if she fucked him and then threw him out, which wasn’t something she really wanted to do at the moment, considering her current state and lack of viable options for alphas to tend to her.

She could let him into her room, let him explain himself and see where things led, which was probably the most dangerous option she had, considering her current flustered and sex deprived state, since she didn’t have a clear head to process whatever he had to say.

Or she could refuse to let him into her room, make him explain what the fuck was going on in that thick skull of his from the safety of her side of the locked door, and boot his ass back out of her apartment with a swift “Fuck you, buddy". That was probably the wisest choice out of all of her options.

But men had always been her downfall. Despite all her book smarts, her good grades in school and college, her quick wit, and her common sense, she had bleeding tragic luck when it came to men. It was a proven fact.

She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that what she was about to do was fucking stupid but knowing that she was going to do it anyway, and took a deep breath before she headed over to unlock her bedroom door.

She pulled it open, glaring out at the handsome Scotsman that always seemed to have a knack for making her heart race and her thoughts all jumble together like some sort of chaotic clusterfuck.

“Five minutes,” she told him, “You have _five_ minutes to explain yourself or you’re out on your ass.”

He nodded his head and she moved aside, letting him step into her room. She caught him glancing around for a moment before he came to a stop just a couple steps into her room. He crossed his arms over his chest before bringing one hand up to card his fingers through those shaggy, salt and pepper locks that drove her crazy. Then he brought his arm back down to cross his arms over his chest once more, not quite seeming to know what to do with his hands.

Was Chibs Telford nervous? That didn’t seem possible. He was always so calm, so cool, so collected. Hell, he was the most level-headed member of SAMCRO – but that didn’t take much, if she was honest.

“Look…” he started, his dark eyes finally locking on her amber ones, “’M sorry, Reg. Honest. I dinnae mean ta hurt ya, love –,”

_“Don’t_ call me that,” she told him firmly, cutting him off.

His dark brows rose at that and she said, “Call me baby. Call me sweetheart. Call me darlin’ or honey or sugar. Just don’t call me that. I’ve had enough men say that word to me over the years, men that didn’t feel a fucking thing about me unless they were between my thighs. I don’t wanna hear it. That word doesn’t mean a fucking thing.”

Chibs physically flinched at her words and he just stood there, studying her for a moment with those dark eyes, his brows furrowed.

“So, if you came here to apologize,” she continued on, “You’re gonna have to do better than just sweet-talking me. That shit doesn’t work on me. And if you came here for sex –,”

“I dinnae come here fer sex, Reggie,” he informed her, surprising her for a moment, “I came here ta say I’m sorry fer hurtin’ ya. I dinnae mean ta cause ya any pain. I dinnae mean ta make ya think that I was rejectin’ ya. Lord knows yer all I can fuckin’ think about. Hell, ya can ask any of the guys at the shop, any of the guys in the club. I dinnae back off because I dinnae want ya. I backed off that day because I dinnae want ya ta feel pressured. I dinnae want ya ta make a decision without a clear head. Ya know as well as I do that most females that are in heat – or even _close_ ta comin’ inta heat – are no’ in any position ta give consent. Ya might think I’m a complete ass – and some days I would agree with ya there – but I would _never_ take a woman without her consent, Reggie. When a woman’s in heat, all she cares about is slakin’ the heat, easin’ the tension. She cannae think straight, cannae seem ta stay sane unless she has her needs tended to frequently. I wasnae about ta put ya in that kind o’ position, Reggie. Yer too good fer that. Ya deserve better than that.”

Reggie couldn’t breathe, her chest tightening unbearably as his words sank in. She wanted to believe him – _God,_ did she want to believe him – and her heart did. But her head was telling her to pump the brakes. And yet… from what little she’d come to learn about the devastatingly attractive Scotsman over the past few weeks, one of those things was that Chibs was known for speaking his mind, never censoring his thoughts. His word was known for being true, especially when compared to the rest of the men under the patch.

She sighed, nodding her head slowly and bringing both hands up to run them over the smooth surface of her hair that was pulled taut up into a high ponytail to get it up off of her neck.

“I can’t promise anything,” she told him, shaking her head, “I won’t. I won’t do that to myself and I won’t do that to you.”

Chibs nodded, seeming to understand.

“I’m bad at love,” she sighed, wanting to get it all out there, to give him a chance to back out, if that’s what he wanted to do, “Never learned how I guess.”

Chibs just nodded again. He didn’t ask for an explanation and she didn’t offer one.

“Things are easier when there are no expectations anyway,” she concluded, “No strings, no attachments.”

“Aye,” he agreed, nodding, “They are. But I cannae promise that I won’ come back fer more.”

Reggie found her lips curling up into a crooked little smirk at that, despite herself, and she nodded to him, replying, “Then we can agree on that. Something tells me you’re gonna put all those college boys to shame.”

“’All o’ ‘em’, huh?” he questioned, cocking one brow at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and pointed out, “It’s easier not to get attached if you don’t take the same one to bed again.”

The look he gave her then, the pity that filled that dark, chocolate gaze, had her nostrils flaring in anger and her chin tilting up in defiance. She didn’t need _anyone’s_ pity. Not her mother’s, not her Aunt Gemma’s, and _certainly_ not his.

Deciding that distracting him was the best course of action, Reggie reached down for the hem of the brown camisole that she was wearing with lace trim along the v-cut neckline, the spaghetti straps, and the hem at the bottom. She tugged it up and over her head, revealing her bare breasts to the man in front of her, the same one that had just been opening his mouth to speak again.

But his jaw fell open upon seeing her bared to him, his hands clenching tight at his sides and his nostrils flaring wildly.

“Better close that, Chibby,” Reggie told him as she reached out a hand to gently close his mouth for him, “You’ll catch flies.”

She didn’t miss the scent of his arousal, her eyes threatening to roll into the back of her head as the deep, musky scent flooded her senses. She couldn’t help the purr that coursed up from her throat as her inner omega thrilled at the thought of sparking the older male’s arousal.

“You like what you see, Scottie?” Reggie questioned, fixing her amber eyes on him as she slowly circled around him, teasing him with little whiffs of her scent.

“Aye, lass,” Chibs replied, his dark eyes never leaving her, “Ya know I do.”

He was practically panting at this point, chest heaving as he kept sucking in deep breaths, eagerly gulping down more of her scent. But she decided to tease him anyway.

“Do I?” she asked, coming to stop just behind him and running her hands up under the long-sleeved, dark green shirt that he was wearing underneath of his kutte, her fingers exploring the bare skin underneath.

She purred at the trail of dark hair she found leading down to the waistband of his black jeans, teasing the strip with one fingertip. He growled low in his throat, his eyes dropping closed and his muscles flexing beneath her fingers.

“Yer playin’ with fire, love,” he practically purred.

“Ah ah,” she chided, reminding him of the words she’d spoken earlier in reference to him using that particular word.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “Some habits die hard.”

She ghosted her lips up the side of his neck, pressing slow, lingering kisses to his warm skin. Her nostrils flared at the scent of him, that intoxicating blend of leather, cigarette smoke, coffee, amber and oak, and an underlying hint of fresh mint. She loved it.

She paused when she came to his scent gland, hesitating for a moment, just to tease him, before she gently raked her teeth over the sensitive skin there. He snarled, his whole body rumbling with it, and a shudder ripped through him.

She pressed herself against his back, purring, “Mmm… I like the leather… I might just let you keep it on.”

She brought her hands up over his abdomen, over the leather this time, slowly skirting her explorative fingers higher.

“That can be arranged, lass,” he said, seeming quite amenable to the idea.

She purred, pressing her lips to his scent gland once more and letting her lips linger there, feeling his pulse thrumming just under his skin.

“I like the way it feels…” she murmured, rubbing herself against his back and feeling her nipples tingle as they came alive, feeling the smooth texture of the leather rub against the sensitive little pearls.

_“Christ,_ woman…” he cursed under his breath.

She eased back from him, reaching down to slide her shorts down her thighs, leaving her in a barely-there pair of brown panties with lace trim that had matched her cami. She slowly sauntered around him, coming to a stop when she was standing in front of him once more.

She found Chibs standing there with his eyes closed, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides and his jeans just bordering on being painfully tight, and she laughed, inquiring, “What’s the matter, Chibby? Having a hard time?”

The devilishly handsome Scotsman’s dark eyes opened then, and he found her standing there in front of him, taunting him in that tiny thing that barely constituted underwear. It wasn’t quite a thong, but it didn’t quite cover enough to consider it panties either. There were little lace straps holding the material up on her hips. There was also lace around the waistband. But the cotton material that made up the rest clung to her like a second skin.

“Mary Mother o’ Christ…” he ground out of tightly clenched teeth, “Ya tryin’ ta kill this old man?”

“Oh no,” she said, shaking her head as she walked towards him slowly, “I haven’t even gotten started with you yet.”

She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, watched as his hands clutched at the denim of his jeans to keep himself from reaching out to grab her.

“It’s okay…” she told him, her voice soft and lilting, easily slipping into the voice of her omega, “You can touch me.”

But those didn’t seem to be the right words to convince him.

So, she tried again, leaning in to nuzzle along the firm line of his jaw and feeling his goatee and mustache prickling at her skin as she purred, “I _want_ you to touch me… Filip.”

_That_ did it.

His hands were on her in seconds, the large, rough palms and long, slender fingers reaching out to cup her breasts, squeezing and kneading at the soft globes of flesh. _God,_ she fucking loved his hands.

“Say it again,” he demanded, his voice rough as he leaned down to nuzzle at her temple.

“I want you to –,” she started.

But he cut her off, shaking his head and saying, “No’ that.”

“Filip,” she tried once more, a gasp following it as she felt his grip tighten around her, his thumbs flicking over her nipples and making them harden into rigid little peaks, “Fuck!”

“Mmm…” he rumbled into her ear, “That sounds so fuckin’ good...”

He slid one hand down her stomach, down between her thighs, cupping her in his hand, and she whined for him, clamping her thighs tight around his hand.

“But that sounds even better,” he finished, teasing the rise of her ear with the tip of his nose and feeling her shudder against him.

Her breath kicked up a notch as she felt him nibbling down the rise of her ear, heading for her earlobe. Never in a million years would she have guessed that her ears – of all the places on her body – were such an erogenous zone. When he reached her earlobe, he took it between his teeth, nibbling gently before he sucked the little flap of skin into his warm, wet mouth, and she was keening, her body practically melting right into his hands as she arched herself against him, rubbing her bare breasts against the black leather of his kutte.

“Fuck!” she cursed, her head falling back and her eyes drifting shut at his ministrations.

He growled into her ear, his whole chest rumbling with the sound, and she found herself clinging tightly to the front of his kutte to keep herself upright as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her.

“Filip,” she whimpered.

That single word seemed to cause the last remaining shred of his self-control to snap, and Reggie found herself with her back pressed against the wall, one hot, hard man pressed against her with his lips crashing into hers and his hands in her hair.

She submitted with a whimper, the pathetic sound bubbling up from the back of her throat before she could stop it, her own hands finding their way into those shaggy, salt and pepper locks. They were surprisingly soft between her fingers, easily allowing her to curl her fingers around them as she lost herself in his kiss, allowing her lips to part for his eager tongue as he plundered the warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

With a frustrated growl, one of his hands found the plastic band that was holding her hair up, curling his fingers around it and slowly easing it out of the copper-colored strands as carefully as he could while he distracted her by claiming her mouth. His tongue danced with hers, warm and wet and greedy, demanding that she submit and praising her with a low growl when she did. Before she knew it, her hair was down and his hands were cradling the sides of her face, fingers spearing through her hair.

She didn’t pull back from his kiss until she had to breathe, gasping as she came up for air, her chest heaving with the effort as she tried to refill her starved lungs. But Chibs never stopped his assault on her body, sucking in quick breaths between the kisses that he pressed along her jaw and down the column of her throat. She went rigid when she felt his lips making their trek back up the length of her throat, those full lips ghosting over the soft, sensitive skin over her scent gland.

She had never let a male claim her before, had never found one that she could actually see herself remaining with long term. She hadn’t found one that was mature enough yet, if she was honest. She hadn’t found a male that she thought was capable of protecting her or providing for her – not that she really needed those things, but her inner omega was designed to crave those things. It was ingrained in her very DNA, to want to find a male and settle down, to potentially want to have pups someday. And, if she was honest, Filip Telford was the _only_ man that she had _ever_ even _considered_ as being able to hold up to that standard. She had met _plenty_ of males in the past, alphas, betas, omegas, but her inner omega wouldn’t tolerate the presence of another omega and no beta had been able to satisfy her either. Only a strong, dominant alpha male would do it for her. And Chibs… Well, Chibs was the real deal. He was the complete package. He was kind and patient, understanding, compassionate. He was obviously experienced with women and he was wiser than any man that she had ever met. He was perfect. And yet… Something still held her back from letting him claim her.

He hovered there, waiting for her permission, not wanting to stake his claim on her without her approval. But Reggie just couldn’t seem to give it, shaking her head and averting her gaze away from his deep, searching, dark pools that were watching her closely.

“I c…” she started before her breath caught in her throat and she had to try again, “I can’t…”

Chibs simply nodded his understanding, bringing his mouth up to her ear once more and teasing the shell of it with the tip of his nose.

“I won’ push ya, Reg,” he told her, “I can promise ya that.”

One of his hands ghosted down her side, his fingers stopping to toy with the lacy band that held her panties up on her hip, cocking one dark brow at her, and she nodded her consent.

He gave her a wolfish grin then, the gesture pulling the scars that sliced across his cheeks taut. But, despite the gruesome scars that he’d been given, that bright smile also made his eyes sparkle and the dimples in his cheeks show. She felt her own lips curling up into a smile and he nuzzled at the tip of her nose with his own.

“You sure?” he asked her, his fingers teasing against her bare skin, just under the lacy little strap.

“Take them off,” she instructed him.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, a cheeky little grin curling at his lips as he started to slide the material down her hips.

He took his time, fingers trailing down over her pale, bare skin as he slowly knelt before her. He reached down for first one of her small feet, then the other, easing the panties off of her. Once they were on the floor, he held her left foot captive, his dark eyes fixed on her as he slowly started to press a trail of kisses up over her ankle, the inside of her calf, his tongue darting out to lap at the back of her knee and causing her toes to curl as a moan slipped past her lips. He smirked up at her, winking, and started kissing his way up the inside of her thigh.

“Oh _God,_ Filip,” she moaned, her fingers curling in his hair and her eyes squeezing shut as she felt his lips working higher until they were poised just where she wanted them.

She could feel his hot breath against her but, still, he didn’t move, and, after a moment, she cracked her eyes open, peering down at him.

She found him gazing right back up at her, those chocolate-colored eyes so dark they were nearly black. The desire in those dark orbs sucked the air right out of her lungs.

“Now that I have yer attention,” he teased, a mischievous curl to his lips and a certain sparkle in his eyes that told her that she was in trouble.

She wasn’t prepared for what he did next.

Chibs’s hand rested underneath her thigh, hoisting it up and over his shoulder and opening her to his eager mouth as he dipped down and trailed a slow, wet stripe up the length of her slit with his tongue. His little omega mewled, her fingers fisting in his hair and tugging slightly, which only prompted a low growl from him, the sound vibrating against her hot, wet flesh and triggering a shudder to rip down her spine. He groaned, flicking his tongue out of his mouth again to taste her, lick her, eager for more of that salty, sweet musk that spilled from her. He couldn’t get enough of her, snarling as he brought both hands up to cradle her ass, pressing her closer to him as he began to devour her, his nose nudging at the sensitive bundle of nerves located just above her slick slit.

He groaned and growled against her, lapping greedily at her slick flesh, not wanting to miss a single drop that spilled from her. She went wild, hips rocking, hands tugging at his hair, nails scrambling over the leather of his kutte over his shoulders, mouth spilling the sweetest fucking sounds – desperate little whimpers and needy, breathy moans and even strained, keening cries as she grew closer to that rapidly approaching climax.

“Please!” she whimpered, prompting him to bring his mouth up to wrap his lips around her clit and lash his tongue over it.

She _screamed_ then, hips jerking and thighs tensing as she threw her head back against the wall and damn near ripped his hair right out of his head.

He kept licking, kept lapping at her, until she voiced a sharp little whimper, jerking her hips away from him as she grew too sensitive for him to continue.

Chibs grinned up at her then, his goatee and mustache wet with her juices, and she surprised him when a little blush colored her cheeks. But that surprise was short-lived since she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to capture his lips with hers. She shocked him once more when she sucked at his tongue and lips, moaning into his mouth as she got a taste of herself.

“Now…” she panted when she pulled back, “I need you now.”

He nodded, his large, calloused hands finding her hips and hoisting her up onto his own hips. He carried her over to deposit her on the bed, stepping back from the foot of the bed as he reached down for his belt, working it loose and starting in on the fly of his jeans.

Chibs watched as his little omega crawled around the bed, carefully building a proper nest for them, arranging and rearranging pillows and blankets until she had it just the way she wanted it. By the time she was done, Chibs had stripped off his kutte, his long-sleeved shirt, his jeans, his socks, and his boots. He was down to just a pair of boxer briefs, his dark eyes fixed on her as she assumed her position in the middle of the nest she had built, her spine curved, ass up, hands and knees flat on the bed. She turned her head to gaze back over her shoulder at him and Chibs’s blood couldn’t have flowed any hotter in his veins.

_“Fuck!”_ he cursed, _“Look_ at ya, sweetheart. Fuckin’ perfect, aren’ ya?”

She purred her approval, her inner omega preening before him, and wiggled her ass at him invitingly. He could see her dripping down onto the blankets beneath her as her arousal spiked once more and he was quick to shuck his boxer briefs, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards her.

“Mmm…” he growled, “I love ya like this, Reg.”

He brought one hand up to rub at the soft, smooth skin of her ass before he leaned down to nip at the ample cheek, causing her to squeak in surprise, those amber eyes growing so wide before they clouded with lust.

“But I wan’ ya on yer back, lass,” he told her.

His little omega furrowed her brows at him in confusion, opening her mouth as she started to ask, “But… I thought…?”

“I wanna feel those greedy little hands on me,” he informed her.

That was all he needed to say. She was on her back in seconds, peering up at him as she spread her thighs wide for him, giving him a good, long look at the goods. His eyes slowly roamed down her body, taking in all of those delicious curves before they stopped at the copper-colored curls that grew between her thighs. She kept neat and trimmed, something he could appreciate, but she wasn’t bare. He liked his women with a little hair. It gave him a soft place to land, cushioned their hips when things got rough.

He climbed up her body, bringing one hand down to tease her wet folds, swirling one fingertip over her clit slowly, just to tease her, until she whimpered beneath him, hips arching towards his hand in a blatant display of what she wanted from him.

He brought the hand that he had used to tease her to her hip, holding her down as he looked her in the eye, telling her, “I don’ wanna hurt ya, lass.”

“Please, Filip!” she begged, her voice just barely above a whisper, those amber eyes showing him just how desperately she wanted this.

He nodded to her, reaching between them to guide himself to her entrance. She was panting in eager anticipation, her chest heaving slightly as she braced herself on her elbows to watch as he slowly slid inside of her. She threw her head back, a long, low moan spilling from her lips as she felt him slide in slowly, one inch at a time. God she swore that she could feel every vein, every fucking inch of his cock as it slid inside of her.

“Yes!” she cried, her elbows giving out beneath her and sending her back onto the bed as she brought both of her hands up, her fingers grasping at the muscles that covered his shoulder blades.

Chibs felt her nails starting to dig in the further inside of her that he went and she brought both legs up to wrap them around his waist, prompting him to slide even deeper inside of her.

“Oh yes!” she cried as the new angle caused the head of his cock to rub against that rough, spongy patch along her upper wall.

“Aye, Reg,” Chibs called to her, “Ya like that?”

“Please!” she prompted, “More!”

Chibs’s dark brows hiked up his forehead, but he nodded to her, easing his hips back to snap them forward once more, putting a little more force behind his motions this time.

“More!” she whined, her nails digging into his back.

Chibs snarled as he started to fuck into her harder, his thrusts slow and measured but hard and deep. He was pleased to discover that the new pace had her panting for him, her head tossed back on the pillows and her neck presented so prettily to him. It was such a tempting sight. But he wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t stake his claim on her without her permission.

“Filip!” she moaned, her nails raking at his back with every thrust he gave her, “Oh, God, _Filip!”_

Chibs couldn’t get enough of her, bringing his hands down to fill them with her ass as he used it to tug her closer to him with each thrust. He discovered that he was literally fucking her up the bed with each thrust, the only thing that prevented her from bouncing her head off of the wooden spindles of the headboard being a particularly thick body pillow that she had positioned in front of it.

He watched as she brought her hands up, her hands wrapping around the spindles of her headboard as she continued to arch her hips to meet his. She was panting, whimpers and whines spilling from those pretty, pink lips as she held on tight to the headboard, her muscles starting to grow taut beneath him. He knew it wouldn’t be long before she came undone. And he had every intention of making sure that she came first.

He brought one hand down between them, swirling his fingers over her clit in quick, firm circles until she was gasping and keening beneath him, crying out into the room as her hips started to jerk and her toes curled and her knuckles grew white from her grip around the headboard. But as he felt her tight, wet heat clench like a vice around him, he found his resolve quickly slipping.

“Do ya want my knot, lass?” he asked her, even as he felt it growing and starting to swell at the base of his cock.

“Yes!” she cried as soon as the words had left his lips, _“God_ yes! Do it!”

“Aye, love,” he agreed, nodding his head even as he felt her tense beneath him at his little slipup.

“Sorry,” he was quick to apologize.

She simply nodded, those amber eyes still clouded with lust as he continued to drive into her, thrusting harder and harder until his knot slipped past her inner muscles and into her tight, wet heat.

He roared as he came inside of her, filling her up in hot, hard spurts. His body shuddered on top of her as he spilled himself inside of her, his teeth breaking the skin where her neck met her shoulder instead of the soft, tender skin over her scent gland, where he really longed to claim her.

He kept her locked in place with his teeth gripping her until he was spent. Then he slowly released her, bringing his head up to find her staring back at him with wide eyes.

“’M sorry, lass,” he told her, “I couldnae –,”

He trailed off into a low, rumbling growl as she darted forward, her teeth breaking the skin over his scent gland, letting her scent mix with his and claiming him as her own.

_“Christ, Reg!”_ he cursed.

She lapped her tongue over the broken skin then, her warm, wet tongue soft and gentle. She nuzzled her nose against the firm line of his jaw to show her submission as she whimpered and he knew that she was hoping that he wouldn’t punish her for claiming him without his permission.

“Ya have me, lass,” he assured her, “Ye’ve had me since the day I met ya.”

“Mark me?” she asked him, leaving the choice up to him, though he could see it in those amber eyes just how badly she wanted it.

And there was really no debating it. He’d wanted this from the _second_ he had laid eyes on her at Gemma’s house that day that she’d torn into Half Sack.

“With pleasure,” he replied, leaning down to sink his teeth into her own scent gland and break the skin.

She cried out, her back arching, and he felt her inner muscles spasming around the hard knot that he had formed inside of her, the same one that was still holding them locked together.

“Yer gonna be the fuckin’ death o’ me, woman,” he chided, though he chuckled, despite his claim.

“I should hope not,” she countered, “I’m just getting started with you. We still have another 5 or 6 days’ worth of this.”

He growled at that, leaning down to nuzzle at her newly claimed scent gland and she trembled beneath him, a shudder rippling down her spine and her inner walls quaking around him once more.

“I like the sound o’ that,” Chibs told her.

“Good,” she said, “Because just a couple quick swirls of my fingers over my clit and I’ll cum all over your knot again.”

Chibs’s head dropped to land against her shoulder even as he groaned, his knot pulsing slightly.

“I’m not shy, Scottie,” she teased, reaching one hand down between them, “Admission’s free if you wanna watch.”

Chibs had never been more tempted by a woman in his life.

“Damn…” Chibs sighed.

And, just like that, any thoughts he’d had about getting a good night’s sleep for once went right out the fucking window.


End file.
